Tokuma Kyoushiro
Tokuma Kyoushiro Cloud Nine.png|Feral Kyoushiro|linktext=Feral form of Kyoushiro Kyoushiro2.png|Anthro Kyoushiro|linktext=Anthro Form Kyoushiro Bust.png|Headshot|linktext=Headshot 1354436405.kitsune-hoshiyoru_leia_english.png.jpg|English Tribal Kyoushiro|linktext=Tribal 1318131607.kitsune-hoshiyoru_base.png|Append Lipsync|linktext=Lipsync Append Model Tokuma Kyoushiro Other names Tokuma Kyoushiro Kyo, Fox, Gender Male (tends to look femlae by others 8D ) |- Model # Furloid 01 ( As in his installment) 17 (as of his age) Age 17 Optimum genre Anything Optimum Tempo 85～175BPM Optimum Range F # 3 ~ C # 6 (has a female like voice bank at F4) Character Items Drawing pad, Sword, Kitten, Shiny Umbreon Doll |- Related Characters Appends: ' Ookami Tsuki, Tokuma Kyoko, Rishi Minakami Kuripoid (Friend) Cody Akiyama (one of his best friends) Shadow, InSaNe, Hagane, Angel, Rejected, Emotionless, Lighting-Flame(VCV) Stone, Alpha, Tokuma Kyoushiro is the first UTAU voiced by Kitsune-HoshiYoru on Youtube and Deviantart. Kyoushiro first started out as a Character for roleplaying, his appearance is feral and he has gained the anthro appeal to him. Depending on how he wants to look he will either be in his feral or in his anthro form. He can still be seen and drawn in both forms. and other things of the sort. It was a in October 2008 when he was first given a voice. His looked has changed over the course of time to what it is now. Most of the art for him can be found at either DA or Furaffinity" '''Personality ' Tokuma Kyoushiro tends to be a very lovable person, He likes to be in nature and with animals. He is shy when it comes to meeting new people but once he is over that he wont stop talking to them. He tends to be quiet and sits off with himself. Thou he does have a voilent side to him. it does not show up very often unless he is really angry or depressed. He like the rain, computers, Gaming and animals. What he dislikes is Haters, Most people, Computer viruses. '''Supplement Info: Hair: dark brown-Black eye: Light blue to sea blue height: 5 ft 6in headgear:Depends clothing: Half cut shirt vest, collor around his neck which is black, black pants with zipped out holes at the knees. glowsticks on tail and beltloops. Purple strip on both sides of pants stopping at knees and going out to the other side, smae on bottom Likes: Drawing, Nature, The rain, gaming, Computers, Post apocolyptic events or movies, Horror Dislikes: Being a bondoned, most of the people that he meets, not being able to do what he wants to, Nationality:Wolf/Fox/Snow Leopard Creator:Kitsune-HoshiYoru/foxningakyoushiro Media list: youtube Other Infomartion: Tokuma Kyoushiro has 2 acts currently in use by the creator. Act 1 is Muffled and soft sounding, while Act 2 is more clear and soft. In Act 2 there is also his English (Which is currently being worked on), Japanese, Appends (Angel, Shadow, Insane and Hagane) and his Standalone Triphones. Currently Kyoushiro is not up for download. The one part that may be up for download later is the Triphones. Thou he sounds not robotic and others yet he has a soft and gentle sound to his voice. He can be heard on Youtube Youtube Channel along with other characters he is related to, like Ookami Tsuki, Kyoko, Rishi, and the Kedouzen Twins. There are two signiture songs for Kyoushiro they are called Hollow and Burial of the Soul, which both are in the making and copyrighted to Kitsune-hoshiyoru. MMD: Currently Tokuma Kyouhiro has Two models one for his normal and one for his append. Append MMD also has a Project DIva Model to it. Pictures of them shall be added in the near future. Due to the fact they both have to be recreated again since the creators computer has crashed. Voicebanks: Japanese: Acts 1 and 2 both can read hiragana and Romaji Triphones: Only as Act 1 and not in much use Appends: Japanese (romaji hiragana 1 Append is VCV but can read VCV hira and romaj) English (also known as Tribal): it is what it is Korean: english/ romaji Russian: being recorded Spanish: Mostly recorded ( Mostly done because I took the class) Notable Songs/Demos: ACT 1: *こっち向いてbaby (Kocchi Muite Baby ) *Magnet ACT 2 *Happy Syntheaizer ハッピーシンセサイザ Feat Kemonone Rou *Sky High VCV *Bad Apple *Kotobatoraborato Appends *ACUTE -InSaNe, Angel, Hagane *Declare War on all VOCALOIDHagane *ALICE Lightnig-Flame *耳のあるロボットの唄 Shadow *千本桜 / Thousand Sakura All Appends English *Paranoid Doll *Furry Furry ☆ Super Fever Night *Wide Awake Appearances: Recently in the passed year Kyoushiro was featured in a Virtual Concert held a convention In Mexico City. A link to this Concert can be found here.Concert. This Project was called Project Synth and was created by Kriec. Kyoushiro was only a particapant in this event. Terms: Currently The Voicebanks is privately Download only. Trusted personal can be given the link. This page may not be edited by anyone other than the creator or a close friend of the creator. As Edits to this and other pages relating to him are going to be edited shortly. Category:FURloids Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:MMD UTAU